The Adventures of the Ultimate Traplord
by SuperShibiron
Summary: Something's going down in the hood of Westopolis. Someone is out to get Shadow, the Ultimate Traplord. What will happen? Which squad will rise to the top, or fall? Who done killed Shadow's friend, Sharkeisha!


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

Adventures Of The Ultimate Traplord

Chapter 1: Who Done Did It?

It was a dark, rainy night. Shadow the Hedgehog was in a burning building that had no hope. The building was crumbling little by little and Shadow, hands covered in blood, his friend's body laying in front of him, had to get out as soon as he could. He sighed as he picked up his favorite friend, Sharkeisha the Water Bug, and dashed towards the exit, for he and Sharkiesha had to answer a sugoi booty call.

Shadow ran out the building with his boi Sharkeisha, both of their long furry cocks flowing in the wind. But little did Sharkiesha know, he was just the side hoe. Shadow had another chick at his trap house back in Westopolis... As Shadow nae nae'd to his trap house, still holding onto Sharkeisha's lifeless body, Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs "BITCH CAUGHT A BODY BOUT A WEEK AGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shadow kicked down the door to his trap, holding Sharkeisha. As he was about to yeet to the medical room, Knuckles came out the kitchen after choppin' bricks. Rouge twerking viciously, arrived to the scene with a hungover Cream. Cream then began to dry hump the arm rest of the couch. Bored, Rouge decided to use her enormous chest bumps as jump ropes, and vigorously did double-dutch. Shadow then leaned towards Cream, whispering in her ear.

"YAASSSSS BBY LETS SOLVE A MURDER CASE BOO!" The dark hedgehog rested Sharkeisha on the couch, then turned to Rouge.

"Hmpf. I am, disgustedddddd. We need to get to the Mystery Whip, my niggas. Leggo!"

Shadow ran to the trap garage. Rouge flipped her $20 weave and followed right behind The Ultimate Traplord with a handful of "baking soda" in her left hand, a baby bottle full of milk in the other.

"Imma get drunk off dis shit!" She yelled. Shadow slowly shook his head at the big boobied bat and couldn't help but think "Wow, what a thot..." The trap squad hopped in their whip, then drove off into the Westopolis hood.

"Aye yo, Shadz. Bump my mixtape, fam!" Cream said from the back, handing him her CD. Shadow took her CD and snapped that shit in half. "Ain't nobody got time fo' dat shit." The ebony hedgehog then whipped out his mixtape from the glove compartment: "Ow the Edge ft Momma Robotnik" and placed it into the disk drive. In minutes, the squad was trappin' out to Shadow's mixtape. They were bumping mad tracks as they drove through the hood, towards the house of Traplord Shadow's rival... The Crack Blur.

The Crack Blur stepped out of house with his shawty that gave him neck until he passed out, Amy. "If it ain't my nigga Shadz. What's good bro?"

"NIGGA IM FINNA BATISTA SLAP YA INTO NEXT TUESDAY. EXPLAIN TA ME WHY MA MIGO SHARKEISHA DEAD AF." Barked Shadow the Traplord. He was already polishing his hand in preparation for some hella pimp slapping. Just then, a big, muscular cat stepped out Sonic The Cracklord's trap house. It was Big Keef, the hardest nigga in Westopolis. "DAFUQ YOU FINNA DEW, NYEGGA?" The feline snapped back, holding up his extendo towards the Ultimate Traplord.

"Ayo, chill out homie. I'm just here to see what's good with my manz Sonic or whateva like." The Traplord began to do somewhat of a bitch out so he wouldn't get beat the fuck up by Big Keef.

"Calm down fam, no need ta get ya sagged pants in a knot. Ya migo Espio done did Sharkeisha in. THAT NIGGA CRAZY!" said The Crack Blur. Shadow the Traplord then sped off, giving Big Keef a little bit of that kush he been growing since day one fam.

As the trap squad rushed to the Chaotix Drugtective Agency, Shadow looked out the window. "Sharkeisha, I'mma cop a body and avenge you my nigguh." he said quietly. That's when a gun shot was heard. He looked in the back, only to find blood all over the seat where Cream used to be. Rouge just cut her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn boo boo, she should've stayed back in the cut. But what's the plan big daddy Shadow? And make we do this before four 'o' clock because I'm finna go to my twerking session and I ain't got time to be out in deez streets boo boo." The bat said.

"We gon come up into joint and shoot up da DAMN PLACE DATS WHAT WE GON DO, B." Shadow cocked his water gun, ready to ambush the The Chaotix Drugtective Agency. Rouge flipped her carpet weave in disgust. The squad was finally pulled up at the Chaotix trap house, locked and loaded. As they ran up the steps, the door swung open. In front of them stood the ultimate lean king of Westopolis... LEAN-GOD CHARMY.

What will happen to the Ultimate Trap Squad? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER...


End file.
